Three Little Words
by lovejag
Summary: Harm arrives in Paraguay to try to save Mac, but who saves who? Sort of sequel to Saying Good-bye and Phone Call.
1. Action

Three Little Words" 1/2  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimers: JAG does not belong to me but to CBS and Donald P. Bellisario.   
  
Author's Note: This is sort of a sequel to "Saying Good-bye" and "The Phone Call." This is in honor of "Remember WENN" the show for the best cliffhangers I've ever seen. This from the season 3 cliffhanger episode "Happy Homecomings." Thanks to HLB for betaing this story.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Paraguay  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harm turned back to look at Gunny as they got ready to enter the house. There was no sign of anyone, but Gunny was sure this was where they were being held unless Mac and Webb were moved.  
  
"Go around to the back of the house while I enter the front. That way if one of us is caught then the other is no where to be seen, and might have a chance to get to Mac and Webb," whispered Harm to Gunny.  
  
Harm watched him walk away, but kept an eye out for anyone that would try to do a sneak attack. He made sure that Gunny was around the corner before preparing to enter the house.   
  
He had no idea what he was going to find when he entered. Gunny had told him about the grenade that made the Webb and Mac's car explode. The injuries from that alone had him fearful. He had no idea what kind of care they were getting for their injuries.   
  
'Just stay alive, Mac!' Harm cried in his head. He hoped somehow she would hear his voice. 'I'm very close. Lead me to you.'  
  
He entered the house trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He stayed close to the wall, hoping to find the door that would lead him to Mac. He edged his way around trying a few doors, and found nothing.   
  
He stopped trying to gain some composure. The longer he searched the more apprehensive he became. He wasn't going to give up until there was no where else to look.  
  
As he walked along a new corridor he heard faint voices coming from down the hall. He couldn't make out anything that was being said. He lifted his gun in front of him, and headed towards the voices.  
  
The sight before him as he entered the room took his breath away. Caught by surprise, his gun was knocked out of his hand as he found himself face to face with a gun. Webb was laying on the ground looking like he had gone one on one with Mike Tyson.  
  
He looked over at Mac, and his heart stopped. She didn't look as bad as Webb, but the scratch along the side of her face was deep, red and probably infected. He finally looked at his assailant, and he turned to look at Mac who didn't have a gun directly pointed at her.   
  
The fear in her eyes reached his, and he knew she wouldn't do anything that would put his life at risk. He tried to relay the message she had to do something, but she refused to do anything.   
  
The click of the gun in front of him signaled that the gun was ready to shoot. No matter what happened he had to tell Mac one thing before either one of them died.   
  
"Sarah, I love you."   
  
The last words he expected to hear in response were, "Webb get down," from Mac. Soon the gun that was on him swung away from him.   
  
Outside in the corridor, Gunny was heading up the hallway hearing voices. He heard Mac's yell just before a gunshot could be heard from the room.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Aftermath

"Three Little Words" 2/2  
  
AN: I'm actually finishing this story. Wow, finally I know. I kept meaning to finish it, but I never did get around to it. Enjoy! Also thanks to all those that have reviewed. I'm not quite sure what I think of what I've written. Tell me what you think, please.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Mac knew she had only a moment to react. As the gun swung around onto her, she used the quick movement to kick him behind the knees. The man fell down to the ground, and soon found himself tackled by a marine.  
  
She looked around, and found Webb had control of his guy for the moment. She sighed with relief before saying to Harm, "Give me your tie so I can tie this guy up. Then go help Webb tie up his man with his tie."  
  
Harm obediently did what she told him to do knowing that the marine in Mac had taken over. It was then Gunny walked in.  
  
"Gunny, good to see you. I need you to get a hold of the CIA, and get them to bring their men over. Webb needs to get to the nearest hospital. You and Harm stay here, and wait for the men to come take them away," Mac ordered the men before her.   
  
"Mac, you're going to need help with Webb. I should come with you," said Harm.   
  
"I don't know if anyone else may try to come to see them. Gunny can't guard the place all on his own it's too large. You can help me get Webb to the car, and then this is your post until the CIA comes to clean up the mess. Then you can meet me at the hospital."  
  
"I can speak for myself. Mac, I'll get myself to the hospital. You stay behind with Harm," Webb interrupted.  
  
"You're not going by yourself. You may have taken a man out, but your injuries need to be looked at," argued Mac.  
  
"Fine, I'll take Gunny with me." Webb left the room quickly, and Mac was stopped by Harm's arm from following.  
  
"Gunny, go with Webb. Let me know any news you hear," ordered Harm, and he watched the man leave. "Mac, you're going to sit down and rest. That head injury is not doing you any good either."  
  
Standing defiantly before Harm, Mac glared at him before saying, "You should have let me go with them."  
  
"They're probably going to face more danger then we are, Mac. Until I know its safe, we're staying here. This time I'm going to protect you, and you're not going to stop me."  
  
"You're not my superior officer, Harm."  
  
"No, I'm the man who loves you, or did you forget that part of the evening?"  
  
"Harm, I thought it was some distraction."  
  
"There are some more easier ways to distract people, Mac. I don't just say those three little words to just anyone."  
  
"I know, Harm."  
  
"Then why didn't you believe them?"  
  
"Because I never thought you could ever care for me that way. Can we save this conversation until later? I feel ridiculous talking about our feelings in front of these terrorists."  
  
Unluckily the CIA took their time getting to the house. As soon as the men were taken, they hitched a ride with one of the CIA agents that had come. The tension lying between the two officers kept anyone from talking on the way into the city.  
  
They were dropped off at the hospital per Harm's request with Mac protesting. They couldn't do much, but give her some antibiotics, and sent her on her way.   
  
"We should check on Webb," said Mac.  
  
"It can wait until the morning. You need to get a good night rest, and then we'll see him in the morning."  
  
"Do you have to argue with me on everything?"  
  
"Only when I'm right, Mac." The yawn and droopy-eyed look Mac gave him told him all he needed to know.  
  
"You always think you're right."  
  
"But you love me for it."  
  
Mac looked startled at first, but replied, "You know I do, don't you?"  
  
"I was kind of hoping."  
  
"I love you."  
  
With those three little words, Mac was given the biggest flyboy smile she'd ever seen. She leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"We'll deal with Webb in the morning," she said with a seductive smile on her face.  
  
The End 


End file.
